Pein ensina SEX ED!
by Haru no hana
Summary: Fic tosca, Pein decide que é hora de dar a Akatsuki um pouco de Educaçao Sexual... O que poderá sair desse debate? Nem deus sabe XD Nao tem Lemon nem nada, é so uma conversa inofensiva? hohoho! sei nao... Pein: Voce é uma planta Zetsu, nao te m pin pin ¬¬
1. Chapter 1

Sábado de sol, em uma reunião entre os membros da Akatsuki...

Pein: Devido a pequenas ocorrências (tosse) hoje decidi que vocês mongois terão uma aula sobre.

Educação Sexual...

Akatsukis: O.O'

Pein: Isso mesmo, educação sexual. ù.ú

Itachi: Não ta falando serio. o.ó

Pein: Sérissimo u.ú

Akatsukis:...

Pein: Quando foi a ultima vez que voces tiveram uma namorada? ¬¬

Tobi: (levanta a mao) o/

Pein: (ignora Tobi) Heim? ò.ó

Tobi: (mao levantada) Tobi! ò/

Pein: (ainda ignorando Tobi) Pois em, hoje voces terao a chance de aprender tudo que eu sei. u.ú/

Tobi: (ainda com a mao levantada) E o Tobi? o.o

Itachi: E por que voce se importa com nossa vida amorosa ¬¬'

Pein: ...

Itachi: ô.ó

Pein: Err... denuncias anonimas de...

Deidara: Quem é o boiola?! ¬.\)

Pein: Anonima? ¬¬

Deidara: Continue... x.\)

Pein: Por isso vou dar uma aula a voces de como pegar as gata! \o/

Kakuzu: Err... Lider-sama? o.õ

Pein: É de graça ¬¬

Kakuzu: Okay n.nb

Pein: Agora de volta ao assunto... Pegar mulheres e...

Konan: Pein-sama...

Pein: Hm? o.ô

Konan: Eu sou mulher ¬¬

Pein: Você é lesbica? O.O

Konan: (joga cadeira no Pein) Sua bunda! to fora.

Pein: (tosse)lesica(tosse)

Konan: Eu ouvi isso! Ò.Ó9 (sai)

Pein: Kaham... Continuando. Entao, esse curso é sobre fazer uma mulher se amarrar em voces e...

Hidan: Pein-sama o/

Pein: hm? o.ô

Hidan: Eu fiz voto de castidade ç.ç

Akatsukis: (encarando Hidan) cri cri cri (barulho de grilhinhos)

Pein: Mais alguem quer fazer algum...err comentario? ¬¬

(silencio)

Pein: Otimo, agora de volta ao assunto. Vamos começar com o... (pausa dramatica) tesao \o\

Tobi: O que ser Tesao? É de comer? \o/

Pein: (ignora Tobi) Até onde eu sei, somos todos homens aqui, dentro de nós tem um hormonio chamado de Testosterona. u.u!

Akatsukis: (anotando)

Pein: Bem, Testosterona é o que faz de nós HOMENS! \o\

Sasori: Eu sou um boneco. o.o/

Pein: Mas nao é Eunuco é? o.õ

Sasori:...

Deidara: SASORI-DANNA É BOIOLA! O.O?

Sasori: NAO! ¬¬

Pein: Kaham... Bem... Os hormonios tambem agem na hora de pegar uma mulher. u.û

Itachi: (caneta atras da cabeça) Como? o.õ

Pein: Quimica basica, somos homens, elas mulheres, a nao ser que sejam lesbicas gostam de nós \o/

Itachi: ¬¬

Zetsu: Eu sou uma planta... como os hormonios agem em mim? e.e

Pein: Voce usava pijamas rosas ou azuis? o.õ

Deidara: (se intromete) Eu usava ROSA! \o/

Tobi: TOBI DORMIA PELADO! \Ô/

Pein:¬¬

Kakuzu: (levanta a mao)

Pein: Fale Kakuzu, depois vamos descobrir a sexualidade do Zetsu.

Kakuzu: Eu dormia de fralda \õ/

Hidan: Sério? o.o

Kakuzu: Yup. u.úb

Pein:... De volta ao assunto? ¬¬

Kakuzu e Hidan:...

Pein: Zetsu, responda. o.ô

Zetsu: (lado bom) Branco \o\ (lado preto) preto /o/

Pein:... Vamos supor que Zetsu é um menino. u.ùb

Zetsu: Okay (nice guy pose) :D

Pein: Voce nao tem hormonios, por isso nao tem libido... u.úb

Zetsu: E o que isto quer dizer? .-.

Pein: Voce nao tem libido... é uma planta PAD nao tem pin pin.. ¬¬

Zetsu:...

Deidara: O Zetsu tambem é EUNUCO? O.õ

Sasori:...

Pein: Infelizmente...agora por que diabos o tambem? ¬¬

Deidara: (aponta pro Sasori) Nao acredito que quando ele virou boneco tenha se feito "completo" o.\)

Sasori:... (tosse)

Kakuzu: Vinte conto como ele se aumentou ¬¬

Hidan: Apostado ¬¬

Pein: Tá, esse assunto morreu, voltemos as aulas. Agoa falaremos de como chegar numa mina. n.n/

Tobi: Tobi sabe:D

Pein: (ignora Tobi) Vejam bem, mulheres tem o que queremos... que sao peitos. Bunda. e...

Tobi: TOBI SABI PEIN-SAMA! ¬¬

Pein:...(suspiro) fala. ¬¬

Tobi:Tem que ser gentil, conversar, ser amigo \n.n/

Pein: Nao, totalmente errado. Algum de voces aqui já beijo? ò.ô

Itachi: (levanta a mao)

(todo mundo olha pra Itachi de boca aberta)

Itachi: Por que o espanto? ¬¬

Kisame: O Itachi pego otra vez umas mina lá num bordel... cinquenta conto cada. :D

Itachi:...

Pein: Tsc tsc tsc... já ouviu falar de doenças venérias? o.õ

Itachi:...

Pein: Isso é assunto para outra aula, agora Itachi e Deidara venham até aqui. (aponta para um palco) n.n

Deidara: Por que? ¬.\)

Itachi: É por que? ¬¬

Pein: Demonstraçao de como se beija direito. o/

Deidara: E POR QUE DIABOS EU TENHO QUE IR? ¬.\)

Itachi: Igualmente. (tique nervoso) c.c'

Pein: Deidara parece uma mulher e Itachi tem experiencia. u.ú

Itachi e Deidara:...

Pein: Venham até aqui se nao quiserem estas fotos na internet. ¬¬ (mostra fotos do Itachi dançando konga e Deidara abraçado com ursinho)

Itachi e Deidara: ... (sobem no palco)

Pein: Muito em, bom meninos! Agora se beijem! \o/

Akatsukis: Pegam cameras...

Itachi: (pensando) Nem pra porra eu vo beija isso ai... ¬¬

Deidara: (pensando) É melhor pra todo mundo se eu acabar logo com isso! ¬¬ (agarra Itachi e tasca um beijao)

Todos: O.O (tirando fotos)

Itachi: (empurra Deidara) ARGHH!! PRA QUE ISSO? ¬¬

Deidara: PRA PROVA QUE EU SOU HOMEM UN! ¬.\)

Sasori: E voce faz isso beijando outro homem? o.õ

Deidara e Itachi:...

Pein: Pronto pronto, acabou, viram nao foi tao ruim assim... n.n/

Deidara e Itachi:...

Pein: Pelo menos o Orochimaru nao estava aqui ."

Todos: Concordam.

Voz: Kukuku esqueceu de me chamar! \o/

Outra voz: Estamos atrasados seu gay ¬¬

Voz: Ai Sasuke-kun, que incencivel! ç.ç

Sasuke:...

Pein: Orochimaru? o.õ

Orochimaru: SIM! \o\

Itashi: Sasuke? o.õ

Sasuke: SIM \o\ Cheguei bem na hora de pegar voce beijando outro homem (risada maniaca) \8D/

Itachi: Ora seuu ¬¬

Sasuke: Vingança completa u.u

Orochimaru: Isto significa que voce vai me deichar? ç.ç

Sasuke: Sim... u.ú (vai imbora)

Orochimaru: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH TT.TT (sai correndo e gritando Sasuke-kun)

Todos:...

Pein: Bem, de volta a aula. n.n

Todos: (dormindo) ZzZZZzzzZZ

Pein: Bem, outra hora eu continuo ¬¬...

FIM XD

Que tosca essa fic, mas fico legal \o/

Beijos

Haru no hana


	2. continuaçao

Continuaçao está on! XD

Pein ensina SEX ED! O retorno maldito.

Chequem lá no meu profile pela continuação.. Ou vão na seção de Pein nas fics... Que vai estar lá BOAHAHAHAAH!!

Amo ocêis

BJOS


End file.
